


小别重逢

by Locolate



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locolate/pseuds/Locolate





	小别重逢

孙策几个月没见着周瑜，想念是难免的。  
他的手机日历上有个定时，今天一早就响了。但是他努力了很久，才艰难地把它关上。  
孙策想大概是昨天下的馆子吃饭，也不知道是肉不太干净还是油不干净，所以他就有些不舒服。他的身体防御机能立刻让他变回了老虎，免疫力要比普通人类强一点，能消解症状。孙策心想这防御机制可真是个小机灵鬼，简直就是自欺欺人。  
周瑜没太有这个烦恼，但孙策这些年来见的人多，因病来求神的人更多，也知道发烧咳嗽打喷嚏该是什么样子。他在客厅里兜了一圈，又转了一圈，没想到什么解决的办法。他宁可体会一下生病的感觉——周瑜今天回来，他却有好几天变不回人。

孙策在家里听见电梯门打开的声音，耳朵立刻竖了起来。他直起前身来，向门那边稍稍前倾。钥匙进了锁孔，孙策起身绕着客厅转了一圈，又转了一圈，才等来门打开。周瑜开了门的那个瞬间带了些埋怨说你听见了也不来帮我开门。  
周瑜说完后才发现一头成年虎眼巴巴望着他，在原地转了个圈——周瑜没忍住想还真像公园散步时见到的大狗——似乎是犹豫了一会儿，又变成只小虎，往他脚上扑了过去。周瑜抱起他来，说又吃坏肚子了？  
孙策龇牙咧嘴，说新开了家麻辣烫，想说去试试看，没想到用料这么差。  
周瑜挠了挠小虎脖子上的毛，孙策眯起眼睛又猛然睁开，挣扎了两下后又趴了回去。周瑜笑了笑，说可是都订好酒店了，还是去一下吧。  
孙策有些忧郁地说：“……那至少在车上的时候不要把我塞进宠物包。”  
“上次是因为想着可能停车人比较多，就先把你塞进去了。”周瑜又捏了捏它耳朵，“或许你可以考虑一下快到的时候自己钻进去？”  
孙策哼哼两声，不再回答，直起身扑在周瑜怀里。周瑜顺着他背后的毛抚了下去，说：“凶什么，我还没嫌你重呢。”

孙策趴在改造成登山包的宠物包里，听着外面的声音。周瑜带着他从停车场出来，在酒店登记信息的时候扫了脸识别认证——记得他们的培训里有一项就是如何重新建立人间身份档案。这项倒挺有用，孙策蔫蔫地想。下午的时候周瑜背着包逛过清河坊，也不是因为有多好逛，只是长年累月下来的两个人一个习惯，过去是生活必需，到银行布行和餐馆去，现在成了旅游区，变化很大，来这儿已经只是单纯走走了。他们来过这里无数次，光是近几年变化都不小，再翻回去想更久以前的，差得就更多了。零零散散几栋建筑倒是在这里近百年，翻新过很多次，不知道是更好认了还是更不好认了。  
有人问背的是小狗还是小猫；周瑜已然习惯这样的场景，正要回答的时候孙策还捣乱般低低吼了两声，那人“呀”了声，说是狗狗啊。等那人走了之后，周瑜往宠物包里塞了点刚买的热腾腾的葱包桧儿，就当做是安抚了。  
孙策舔了舔嘴。他想这就像他站在水里，水流了过去，他还在原地。于是他沿着水边跑了一段，但是他跑不过逝水。  
他们拥有过很多不同的东西，同时也在失去很多，总觉得似乎真正拥有什么是件挺难的事情；但好在他们会始终拥有彼此。

孙策没法去太多地方，周瑜带着他随意走了一圈又回到酒店。路上经过一条路，名字颇有趣，叫虎玉路，周瑜便伸手去挠了挠包里的小虎下巴。孙策不知其所以然，自知不能出声，歪了歪头怎么也躲不过那漂亮纤长的手指。  
这个酒店左转往龙井山去，右边又是大慈山，传闻说有二虎遣送此处，移来了泉水，留住高僧。  
孙策曾经问过是不是真的，又会不会有虎栖于虎跑泉上。他想周瑜兴许会回答信则有不信则无——他也没想拿到什么答案。周瑜却眨眨眼，说他们佛家的事情，我怎么知道。  
当时的定慧寺还有香火，孙策记不清是什么时候，但他能想起燃着的香上飘着浓浓白烟，飘到周瑜身边淡了一些，叶间投下斑驳光影，周瑜就站在里面，像跟这个光怪陆离的世界毫无关系。孙策没有回话，周瑜就有些疑惑地回过头去，看见孙策站住望着他，又不由得笑了，问你在想什么？  
语气带了几分雀跃和好奇，很生动。 那瞬间孙策就看见香火有了实体，是一个个愿望。周瑜从人间烟火走来，距离近得差点就要挨在孙策身上，似乎有些担心了，说你怎么不说话。  
寺庙小和尚在一旁扫地，三三两两还有些信徒来上香，孙策没能把周瑜搂在怀里，只好低声说：“我在想你。”  
他想，喜怒哀乐，全是我的。

现在的人们似乎不需要那么多寺庙，可冥冥之中又还有灵气一说。孙策回到房间后又化了大虎，走了两圈，好像恢复得快了些。  
周瑜伸出手去揉他，手摆在孙策面前的时候又是一些虎毛。周瑜有些发愁——或是装作发愁：“你要不快些变回去，就很难交代了。”  
孙策说我也想变回去啊。他趴在地上，头埋了起来，结果周瑜没理他，转身进了浴室。孙策就低下头去，把掉落杂毛吹到地毯里，然后装作什么都不知道。  
他虎形态鲜少出门，又自有所谓妖气护体，沾不上尘，就不进浴室了。周瑜又笑他说小猫咪都不喜欢洗澡。孙策抖抖耳朵，装没听见。  
周瑜出来的时候穿了件浴袍，孙策想咬咬他那系得随意的带子。周瑜往床上一倒，孙策就别开了眼睛。  
周瑜伸出手去，手掌摊开来，邀请孙策。孙策不把手放上去，倒不是不想，只是这么多年的相处他知道他就算不用力这个时候也有绝对的体型压制，还是不想弄疼了周瑜。孙策跳上床去，又卧了下来，依旧是有些蔫蔫的样子。周瑜靠在他身上，还抬起手臂揽着虎背。虎尾甩了一下，勾住了周瑜的脚踝，因着想找合适点的位置，又摩挲了几下。周瑜脸红到了耳朵，说：“你别这时候撩我，又做不了。”  
孙策反倒变本加厉，虽然依旧保持卧着不动，但尾巴尖儿已经蹭到周瑜膝盖窝，还有点向上继续探索的趋势。周瑜贴着大猫耳朵说：“我是真的很想你……你别这样弄我了。”  
孙策就没再动了，尾巴却不舍得放开，缠在上面不走了。  
周瑜缓了缓，也没放开孙策，紧挨着趴在床上的虎。  
孙策又觉得无聊，偏过头去，低头拱了拱周瑜浴衣领口。它本来就只是松松垮垮挂在周瑜身上，给孙策这么一蹭就向两边滑去，周瑜胸口大片肌肤的露了出来。  
周瑜下意识去把领子合好，孙策又随爪一拨，浴袍的带子就开了。周瑜“哎”了一声，说：“你别闹。”  
孙策收了爪子，又用脑袋蹭了蹭周瑜脸，装作什么都不知道。  
周瑜揪了下老虎尾巴，慢悠悠地说：“……知道你这个形态也就特定季节会想做，你就故意这么玩。”  
孙策动动耳朵，说：“你贴我身上我就没忍住。”  
周瑜叹了口气，继续有一下没一下扯尾巴，说：“……主要是对着头老虎硬了我觉得……”  
孙策追问下去：“觉得什么？”  
“有点变态。”周瑜说，“你起来，别压着被子，不盖有点冷。”  
孙策委屈：“你让我上来的——”  
“刚刚想着你身上暖和。”周瑜解释说，“你又不愿意让我挨着。”  
大型猫科生来就是最杰出的捕猎者，力量和速度都无法用人类社会常理判断。周瑜就看见他的大猫凑近了，然后自己就被压在了床上。  
周瑜笑着问：“我说的哪里不对？”  
孙策低下头去，想蹭周瑜脖子，结果连带着蹭了周瑜大片胸口。周瑜那边乳首充血挺立，有段时间没跟孙策见面，积攒下来的情欲始终在这一室内幽幽转动，而此时此刻终于找到了突破点。周瑜轻哼出声，手撑在孙策胸上，又揪了一下虎毛，皱着眉头说：“……今天真的别再——”  
孙策突然向下压去。周瑜想躲开，可能没有谁比他更清楚成年老虎的体重了——可他躲不开。  
周瑜惊呼一声“孙策”，发现紧紧贴在自己身上的男人脑袋还遗留着对毛茸茸的耳朵，噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
孙策知道他在笑什么，装起可怜来：“是你想要了我才找了办法变成这样的。”他伸出一只手翻着放在床头柜上的背包，摸出瓶润滑剂。  
周瑜一手捧过他的脸，仰起脖子轻轻亲了一下，另只手不安分地按在孙策脑袋上，指腹揉着虎耳，说：“就是觉得你可爱才笑的。”  
孙策稍稍直了身，周瑜便碰不着他那有些突兀的耳朵了，有些埋怨地“哎”了一声。孙策安抚道“你等等”，手指在周瑜穴口绕着按了圈，又慢慢开始嵌入。孙策压低声音，想来也在努力忍耐，说太久没做了，你有点紧。周瑜“嗯”了一声，又连带了些喘息和小声呻吟，分开了双腿。  
孙策还不满意，说：“搭上来，好不好。”  
周瑜笑了笑，抬起腰，腿伸展开来又缠在孙策腰间，穴口因着大腿分开似乎都拉开了一些。孙策动作没停过，顺利地插进了一根手指，他手上认认真真地揉着，虎尾却不怎么安分，故技重施地缠上周瑜搭在自己腰间的小腿，还恶劣地摩挲周瑜足底，周瑜顿时轻呼了句“别”，孙策就借机捅入了第二根手指，有些着急地快速抽动着。  
等周瑜小穴被孙策骨节分明的手指弄得酥了，孙策已然有些不耐烦了，别说什么等了几个月不差几分钟的话，他想，跟喜欢的人在一起就是一分钟都等不了。他一杆蓄势已久的长枪直直捣入温软的后穴之中，才进了一半又开始胡说八道。他手钳住周瑜的腰，也不劳烦自己的手，虎尾点了点交合处，笑着说：“你这儿的嘴也说想我了。”  
虎尾毛糙，蹭在那儿柔嫩的地方惊的周瑜浑身一激灵，后穴又夹紧了些，孙策受这一刺激，报复性地整根没入。周瑜呜咽几声，忍着含着巨物的后穴传来的酥麻和少许难受，闷声说：“兽性不改，报复心这么强。”  
孙策还在等他习惯，听他这么一说又俯下身去，什么也不说，在周瑜脖子附近打量着什么。周瑜偏过头去，把脖子展露出来，孙策便凑过去细细舔舐。他听见周瑜一声轻呼后绵绵的呻吟，下意识又动了动耳朵。  
周瑜眼角余光看见他那耳朵，搂着他肩膀的手又忍不住抱着孙策脑袋，非要碰那对虎耳不可。  
孙策由着他这么玩，也知道他后穴已经习惯了硕大异物的入侵，手上使了点劲儿固定着他碰过无数次的腰肢，前前后后抽插几下，错开了他早已熟记在心的快感开关的位置，倒让周瑜有些难耐地扭了扭腰——可孙策还按着呢。孙策额头的发被汗打湿，含着笑意明知故问：“好了没有？”  
“你、快——”  
“好。”孙策立即答应，扯过只枕头垫在周瑜腰下，握住周瑜腰身狠狠一撞，顶到那令人爽利之处后也来不及欣赏身下人带着惊诧的呻吟，浅浅地抽插，似在碾磨那个地方。周瑜细碎的喘息和低吟随着孙策的节奏一点点从周瑜合不上的嘴中流出来，惹得孙策又去吻他。周瑜抬着腰，只觉得孙策阴茎捅得更深了些。  
孙策不再客气，挺腰朝着穴里猛撞，撞得他的爱人在他身下一颠一颠的。才一会儿周瑜眼神涣散开来，呻吟又化作断断续续的“阿策”。孙策的爱人是有这个习惯，喜欢在情事上喊孙策好多好多回，像是时时刻刻提醒着什么；而到说不出话的时候，孙策就知道周瑜要撑不住了。他那一晚上做了不少坏事的虎尾又绕过去，试图卷住周瑜前面还吐着水的性器；可一碰到，孙策就觉得肩上一紧，自己腹上湿了一片，而吞吐着自己阴茎的地方一下下痉挛，差点吸得他也一并射了出来。  
孙策语气温柔不少，说你再忍一会儿，又继续动作。  
周瑜手上泄了劲，腰也瘫软下去，只得任由孙策摆布。高潮之后感官都更加敏感，他一边难受又有无尽的快感继续涌入，可他要装不下这些感觉了，眼前英俊的脸慢慢变成一团光影，周瑜又忍不住呼唤，“阿策”。孙策闻言又给他一个吻。于是周瑜耳边也好似听不见东西，只有一阵阵海浪的声音——海浪不应该怎么快，他在狂风骤雨中的快感中挤出一丝理智，想，是心跳。两个人几乎同步的心跳。  
孙策在他体内泄出来之后，压到周瑜身上去。周瑜懒洋洋说了句“你重”，孙策才从他身上翻下去，又搂紧了，贴在一块儿的肌肤又黏又湿，孙策不大介意，周瑜也难得什么也不说。孙策去咬周瑜耳垂，周瑜这才发现他连牙都比平日要尖利些；他像在水中听孙策讲话，总有海浪的嗡嗡声。孙策在他耳边说：“我刚刚都不想出去。”  
“嗯？”周瑜一时没反应过来，抬起眼皮又盯着虎耳看，然后慢慢地说，“房间开了三个晚上的……你哪儿也去不了，只怕你——”  
“你在想什么？”孙策尖牙磨过周瑜耳垂，周瑜嘶了一声，孙策才继续说，“是想我证明给你看你男人能不能干你干足三天？”  
“你一说我还挺好奇的……”  
然后他的嘴被滚烫的舌堵上，一通乱搅后早不记得自己要说什么。  
哪是那么容易欲望上头不管不顾的人，只是爱这种东西……还真的藏不起来。


End file.
